The Story of my Life
by Zazulover
Summary: This story is about my life. It's about my hatching, flying, job, and what not. From the day I hatched to learning how to fly, from taking my job to falling in love, from having children to retiring. Everything is in here. Most importantly, it's about why I'm grouchy, how I fell in love, and everything in between. This is the story of my life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first story which is about Zazu's Life. Please feel free to critize and comment.

* * *

**_Contents_**

**1. ****My Hatching**

**2. ****My New Mother**

**3. ****Baby Life**

**4. ****Life as a Toddler-Part 1**

**5. ****Life as a Toddler-Part2**

**6. ****Childhood**

**7. ****My True Mother**

**8. ****Hurt Feelings**

**9. ****Learning How to Fly**

**10. **** The King**

**11. **** A New Friend **

**12. **** The River**

**13. **** Look at the Stars**

**14. **** Tau**

**15. **** Taka Changes to Scar**

**16. **** Retirement**

**17. **** Majordomo Routine**

**18. **** Simba's Presentation**

**19. **** Small Talks**

**20. **** Adventures with Cubs**

**21. **** Waiting to be King**

**22. **** Elephant Graveyard**

**23. **** Early Morning**

**24. **** Stampede**

**25. **** Mourning for Mufasa**

**26. **** Sarafina Suffers**

**27. **** The Mating Season**

**28. **** Cubs**

**29. **** The Hyena Incident**

**30. **** Exiled!**

**31. **** My Sorrow**

**32. **** Zira**

**33. **** Nuka**

**34. **** The Madness of King Scar**

**35. **** Nala Leaves**

**36. **** Zira as Queen**

**37. **** New Rules**

**38. **** Simba Returns**

**39. **** Banished**

**40. **** Hakuna Matata**

**41. **** Kopa and Kiara**

**42. **** Losing a Couple of Valuables**

**43. **** My Two Horrible Permanent Assistants**

**44. **** Intruders**

**45. **** Growing Up**

**46. **** The Fire**

**47. **** Kovu's Judgment**

**48. **** Ambush**

**49. **** The Decision**

**50. **** The Battle**

**51. **** We Are One**

**52. **** Binti, Kataka, Hanuni, and Basma**

**53. **** The Date**

**54. **** The Proposal**

**55. **** The Breeding Season**

**56. **** Sickness**

**57. **** The Journey**

**58. **** My Mother**

**59. **** Returning**

**60. **** Death**

**61. **** Children**

**62. **** Tears Shed**

**63. **** A Huge Argument**

**64. **** Forgiveness**

**65. **** Zira Returns **

**66. **** The Drought**

**67. **** Peoponi**

**68. **** A Lioness Hunt**

**69. **** A Human Baby**

**70. **** Your Responsibility**

**71. **** Hyenas**

**72. **** More Craziness**

**73. **** NO!**

**74. **** Begging for Love**

**75. **** Hornkats? Katbills?**

**76. **** Another Generation**

**77. **** An Ostrich**

**78. **** Betrayal or Non-Betrayal**

**79. **** Heartbroken**

**80. **** Friends?**

**81. **** Advice From a Fool**

**82. **** How it Goes**

**83. **** Found Again**

**84. **** More Children**

**85. **** The Flood**

**86. **** More Death**

**87. **** Broken Heart **

**88. **** An Apology**

**89. **** First Hunt**

**90. **** Can You Feel the Love?**

**91. **** Death **

**92. **** Another Love Sick Problem**

**93. **** Even More Children**

**94. **** Retirement**

**95. **** Surprise!**

**96. **** End of Story**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is my first chapter of his life... Have fun reading this. Sorry if this is boring.

**CSIMentalistTLK lover: **Thanks for looking forward to it and yes there are a lot of chapters.

**Desray95: **Thanks for keeping watch. I read your story 'Into the Night'. I loved it!

**Aggregate Dragon: **Yes, it is an interesting view-point and I shall write.

* * *

**_My Hatching_**

If I recall, my hatching was very early in the morning. In fact so early, I woke up my mother. My mother was Sauda and my father was Zuberi. Both fit their names perfectly. Sauda means "dark complexion" and Zuberi means "strong". My mother had a swollen face and was slightly obese. She had a scar on her left cheek and had red feathers. My father was strong and uncommonly tall. He had random scars along his body. However, my siblings and I were spared of scars. Back to my hatching, I pecked at my egg-shell… what I forgot to tell you is that this is supposed to be in my viewpoint at that time. For example, I shouldn't say 'I pecked at my egg shell' what I should say is "I pecked at this mysterious casing that held me captive."

So anyway, I pecked at this prison. I had only managed a crack before I had to rest. Egg pecking is a long continuous process I shortly learned. I rested for a couple of hours and resumed. By the time I got a chance to push the egg casing off my head, I thought I was going to die. I heard some voices, but rested anyway. By noon, I had all the energy I needed. I was going to get out of this prison once and for all. I pushed with all my might. Then, out of nowhere, a bright light beamed at my faced. I closed my eyes, but my pain never ceased. Then, all of a sudden, it all ended. I opened my eyes to find my mother's face in mine. "Go on. You're almost finished." She cooed stoking my face with her wing. I found myself lying on my side and the lower half of my body was in the other half of the egg-shell. I kicked and scratched at it. After an hour of trying, nothing. All that hard work for nothing. Mother then put her bill on the egg-shell gently. This was my big chance. My chance to crawl out and escape. I did just that. I crawled out and escaped. As soon as I did, I bawled. I kicked, scream, and cried. I was tired and stressed out. Nobody could understand why I was like this. Except my mother. She understood. She gently chuckled and picked me up. "Shhhh. It's okay. You're all right. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." She cooed to me, gently rubbing my face. I stopped crying and looked at her. She smiled. Although Mother was a dumb as a rock, she knew how to make children calm down. That was one of her strong suits. I smiled back.

Then, I saw her bill, I touched with my featherless wings. She gave a short chuckle. I gave a short chuckle. "Why, you are like a parrot. A little cute parrot." She said in her Southern accent. I giggled. Then, we heard a crack. Mother looked at me with a worried face. However, my attention was on a baby hornbill chick that hatched a second ago. Mother looked and saw the baby. As soon as she saw the baby, she gently put me down. I looked at her as she picked up my baby sister. The strange baby didn't cry. Instead she laughed. She giggled and touched Mother's bill. I got possessive. She was touching my Mama's bill._ My_ Mama. Not her Mama. _My_ Mama. I crawled to them and sat on Mama's foot. She looked down at me and cooed. She did that a lot. "Ohh, honey. Are you bored?" She asked sitting down next to me. She let go of my baby sister, who crawled to me. I pushed her to the ground. Now she bawled. "Honey, why did you do that?" Mama asked me. Now baby chicks aren't the sharpest horn in Africa, but they aren't as dumb as a rock either. In our egg we heard our parents talk and we learned while inside the egg. As a new hatching most chicks can say "Mama, Papa, mine, and no." "No" is often a favorite word. "My Mama!" I yelled at my sister. Tears rose in her eyes. She went crawling to Mama.

"So that explains your attitude!" Mama scolded at me. I threw a second fit. "Oh, honey. I'm sorry. Come to Mama." She picked me up and cradled me. I began to droll all over her feathers. She chuckled. I chuckled. "You're a cute baby and my baby…" She stopped in mid-sentence. I gently poked her. Then, she slowly smiled at me. "My baby Zazu." She said as she kissed my forehead. I smiled. Then, I yawned. My eyelids felt very heavy as I fell asleep in her wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to let you know, Sauda and Zuberi were based off my parents.

_**CSIMentalistTLK lover:**_Thanks for your comments! They mean a lot to me!

* * *

_My New Mother_

The next day, when I woke up, I wasn't in our nest. I was near another hornbill's nest. Mother was cradling me and it was obvious that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. She glanced down at me and sobbed. I didn't know what was going on, but I just rubbed her bill. Then, for the first time I saw my father. "It's all been arranged." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and continue to listen. "His name will stay Zazu, but his last name will change to Banana Beak." Mother shed a tear and nuzzled me. I nuzzled back.

"Zazu…be a good boy for Zuzu. Be nice and don't argue. Don't cry." Mother whispered to me and cried all over me. Then, she gave me to my father. He looked at me and he gave tight squeeze. I began to run out of air until Mama interrupted him. "Stop Zuberi you're going hurt him." She said smacking his shoulder. He looked down at her and then looked at me. I smiled. He sadly smiled back. "I love you." Mama whispered in my ear. Father then repeated her "I love you too." Then, they put me into some stranger's wings. They kissed me one last time and flew away.

I decided then to look at the bird holding me. She had a bright neon bill, purple feathers, and lavender eyes. This wasn't my Mama. This was some stranger named Zuzu. I threw a fit. I cried, bawled, kicked, and punched. Zuzu looked at me with huge eyes. She obviously never seen a baby throw a fit before. Then, I began coughing and choking. I cried some more. Zuzu put my head over her shoulder and patted my back. Nothing extraordinary happened. Then, she held me like a baby in her wings. She looked at me with a curious look, her interest in me piqued. My stomach grumbled loudly, a noise and feeling new to me. She frowned in disappointment. "Ay, ay, ay, ay. Your parents never fed you. They are worse than I thought." She mumbled. I giggled. I liked the way she said 'Ay, ay, ay, and ay.' She looked down and smiled at me. I smiled back. Then, she put me in her nest. It was fairly big and spacious. Then, she stood over me and opened her bill over mine. I used my bill to peck inside her mouth to see what would happen. It was quite a disgusting process, but to cut to the chase, I was fed. After that I had some of what she fed me on my bill. Zuzu wiped it off with her wing. I only had been with her for a couple of minutes and I loved her. "Mama!" I smiled as I raised my wings high to hug her. She looked shocked for a short moment, then she nuzzled me. "I love you." She whispered. The rest of the day we spent trying feed and nuzzled often. She also tried to get the gas out of my system.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for checking my chapters. The reason Zuberi and Sauda got rid of Zazu is because they aren't nice enough to each other let alone a baby.

* * *

_Baby Life_

The life of a baby is rather a more difficult one. You can't clearly express what you need or what you want, so you end up having a fit most of the time. That wasn't so with Zuzu. Mama knew exactly what you needed and when you needed it. Of course, there was one tiny problem – she was King Ahadi's majordomo. She had to work and give TLC to a baby. A needy baby. So here is the just of the first week or so. I wake up first and cry. She comes and fixes it. Then, her friend, Abla, comes over and takes care of me until noon. Then, Mama comes over and feeds me lunch and she um… burps me. After that she leaves and Auntie Abla watches me until sunset. Mama comes home for the rest of the night. Auntie Abla taught me very important words. Here are some to start with.

Mount Kilimanjaro = Mou Jaro

Auntie Abla = Abbie

Majordomo = Maji

Nest = Nestie

Kiss = Issy

I often threw fits. It was a great way of communication. I threw fits for these reasons:

I needed food.

I wanted attention.

I needed cuddling.

I needed burping.

I needed some TLC.

I needed Mama.

Basically, if I needed anything I bawled. That's how most babies go. And that's how I went.


	5. Chapter 5

Here in this chapter, Zazu mentions the hardships of being a toddler. Many of you were wondering about Zazu's sister, while you'll see what shall happen soon. Cue evil laughter.

* * *

_Life as a Toddler-Part 1_

This part mostly focuses on the cons of being a toddler. Trust me, there are plenty of cons and not much pros. I know from personal experience. It wasn't easy. I needed Mama more and more each day. However, King Ahadi needed her more and more each day. I was to be "potty-trained" soon and I needed to clean my own messes and I needed to learn to talk and the list could go on forever. I was a rather noisy creature and just wanted to play all day. However, Mama and Auntie Abla had other plans for me… "Now honey, do you see that really big mountain way over there? That's Mount Kilimanjaro. Can you say Mount Kilimanjaro? It's really easy. Try it." Auntie Abla really wanted me to learn to 'Mount Kilimanjaro' instead of 'Mou Jaro." I was often counting my talons and had no interest in saying a couple of big words.

"One, two, three." I counted my talons and looked up to her and smiled, wanting praise.

"Good job honey. Let's try to count to ten." She suggested. "I really need to keep my bill shut." was my first thought.

"No." I said looking up at her. She frowned.

"Then, why don't we play with your ball." She suggested, gently batting my ball. Even though I got hurt every time, I loved playing. You know how they say 'The fun ends until somebody gets hurt.' Well, you still can have fun before you get hurt. At least at the moment, that's how I viewed it. I took up a playful posture. She chuckled as I pushed the ball toward her. "Wow! You are really getting stronger each day." She laughed. Then, she pushed ball just as I closed my eyes. Then, the ball hit my face and knocked me over. "Honey! I am so sorry! Are you okay?! Oh no…" Just then Mama came.

"Darling! What happened?! Are you okay?!" Mama came over rushing to me. By now, I was in a complete fit, which included screaming, kicking, punching, crying, and coughing. She squeezed me and managed to calm me down and what not. However, my eye hurt so bad, I didn't let go of it.

"Is anything wrong Zuzu?" Abla asked my mother, obviously guilty.

"Come on let go of your eye so that way I can see it." Mama gently took my wing off my eye. As soon as she did, she gently gasped. "Well Abla…Nothing bad happened." Mama ended her statement in a happier tone.

"So, I'm not fired?" Abla asked my mother.

"Not yet." Zuzu told Auntie Abla.

"Oh good…NOT YET?!" Auntie Abla shrieked after realizing the 'yet' part.

"You heard me." Zuzu told her calmly. By now Mama was cradling me and humming to me. It was my favorite song; "I've got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts".

"'Down at an English fair

One evening I was there

When I heard the showman

Shouting underneath the flair" She sang as she nuzzled me with affection.

"Zuzu!" A shout came from below the tree. Mama looked down to see who it was.

"Sire! Do you need me right now?" She asked the creature down below. I could not see who it was, but I could tell it was a boy speaking.

"I'm afraid so. Hyenas have crossed the Northern Border. The pride is to chase them out and you can watch the cubs." The voice spoke to her again. Mama sighed.

"Well Abla, I better get going. King Ahadi needs me." Mama told Auntie Abla. Abbie nodded and sighed.

"What if he doesn't listen to me?" Auntie Abla asked Mama.

"Four." Mama smirked. That was her answer to every 'what if' question.

"Mama?" I looked at her as I asked this.

"Yes?" She asked me.

"Wha if?" I asked smirking. I could never joke without keeping a straight face.

"Four." She smirked backed. Then she kissed me. "Be a good boy for Auntie Abla."

"Yes Mama." I promised.

"Good." She said. "I'll be back soon." She said to Auntie Abla. Then, she flew off.

That is one of my typical afternoons. I get hurt, Mama comes and fixes it, and then leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

In this chapter, Zazu is 'potty-trained'. There is also a big surprise for all of you.

* * *

_Life as a Toddler-Part 2_

This is the part that focuses on the cons. Especially when it comes to "potty training". You can only take care of business in one spot of the nest. One day, an early morning, Mama and Auntie Abbie were talking about yesterday. I was busy playing with some pebbles, when, all of the sudden, I had an urge to go. I stopped playing with the pebbles and tugged on Mama's feathers. "Mama!" I yelled.

"Zazu, I'm busy talking to Auntie Abla." She replied calmly, then she resumed her conversation.

"Mama!" I tugged again on her feathers.

"Zazu! I'm busy!" This time she told me firmer.

"Go, Mama, go!" I yelled back, jumping up and down. Now I _had_ to go.

"Go where?" She asked me, a little annoyed.

I pointed to the area on the nest that was my "potty". "There." I said tugging her feathers. Her eyes widened, realizing I was serious.

"Honey! Why didn't you say so?!" She asked, picking me up and dropping me to the 'area'. I went. It was refreshing, but sooo embarrassing, so I cried.

"Baby! You did a great job." Mama and Auntie Abla both praised me. Soon, I was laughing in Mama's wings.

"I love you, but I have to go to work." Mama said as she nuzzled me.

"Bye-bye." I waved good-bye to Mama as she flew off to work. I couldn't wait to get the job when I grew up. Now, time to surprise Auntie Abbie.

"Well, at least that was over with." Auntie sighed sadly. Obviously over the fact I couldn't say 'Mount Kilimanjaro'. I walked towards the side of the nest where I could see that big mountain.

"Mount Kilimanjaro." I said pointing toward the big mountain, smiling.

"Yeah Mou-"Then, her head jerked in realization. "You said 'Mount Kilimanjaro'. Baby! You're a genius." Then, I got a thousand of praises. To admit, I was a tad bit spoiled that day. She picked up my messes and fed me sugar. When Mama came for lunch, Abla told her why I was spoiled. Mama frowned.

"Abla, please stop spoiling him. The fun is over." Mama said, obviously something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Zuzu?" Abla asked, holding me.

"I saw Zuberi today and he reminded me that he has every right to see Zazu." She sighed, upset. "He asked he can come for dinner. I _forced_ myself to say yes." She sighed once more, shaking her head.

"Some birds have a nerve to annoy you." Auntie Abla nodded in agreement.

"Zazu has never seen a male hornbill before. I wonder how he will react." Mama said as she stroked my head. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Oh, you had a long and tiring day. Come to Mama." Mama cooed as she picked me up and cradled me in her wings. I feel asleep pretty easily.

When I awoke I found _five _hornbills in the nest. Two small ones, one tall one, Mama, and Auntie Abla. The tall one looked slightly familiar…I think I saw him two months ago. Anyway, he was I _flirting_ with _Mama._ Then, he saw me and walked over.

"Is this my prized baby boy?" He asked Mama. He spoke in British accent, which I would later inherit.

"Yes, Zuberi. That's your son." Mama replied shortly.

"How are you?" He asked me. He _baby_ talked to me. I wasn't a baby; I was a toddler. Now I was mad. Just as he outstretched his wings toward me, I bit him. He deserved. He howled in pain. Then, he glared angrily at me.

"That child deserves to be beaten senseless!" He yelled at me. My eyes widen in fear. I had no idea what he meant, but I knew it couldn't be nice. However, to my defense, Mama flew directly in front of me.

"Oh no you won't!" She yelled back at him, spreading he wings, apparently trying to look bigger. However despite this, he was taller, bigger, and stronger. "If you treat him that way, I'd say you don't deserve those kids!" She yelled once more at him. Then, his powerful wing hit her face and sent her flying into the air. She landed; unconscious. Now, Auntie Abla was furious. She gave him a punch that certainly hurt, however, couldn't knock him out. Then, her grabbed her head and crashed it into his head. It didn't long for her to pass out. Now, I was unprotected. He came towards me with a steel glare. I was trapped. Then, he used his strong bill to give me a scar on the neck. I passed out. When I awoke the next day, I found myself in my nest without him. Mother had regained her senses and was now cradling me. Auntie Abla held another baby chick. I looked to see who it was and she looked slightly familiar. "Zazu, this is your baby sister, Chiku, don't you recognize her?" Mama introduced me to my baby sister. She had red feathers and was a little obese. She _was_ my true sister. I remembered now. However, I was still tired and insisted on sleeping. I still can't decide if that was my best day or my worst.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is called "Childhood". I forgot to copy the title. Oops. Sorry it's been a long time since I updated. I promise to try to update by this Wednesday. Please don't lose interest. The fun has just began. *Evil Laughter*.

* * *

If I recall I was a wild child, bouncing up and down often. However, I and my sister did get into _outrageous _arguments over nothing. "It's my job to wake up Mom."

"No, it's mine." She argued back.

"Your job is to wake up Dogo." I told her. Dogo was Auntie Abla's child.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Without reluctance, I went up to Mom and head rammed her. Chiku joined in. I pushed her down and she shrieked so loud that I ran for cover behind Auntie Abla.

"Chiku what's the matter?" Mama slurred in her sleep.

"Zazu pushed me." Chiku whined loudly. Mama slightly opened her eyes.

"Zazu don't push you sister." She mumbled once more in her sleep.

"Mom, time to wake up." I pushed her wildly. She turned around, but of course, I persisted, and finally she arose.

"What's going on?" Dogo asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"It's time to wake up." Chiku rolled her eyes. Dogo never paid any attention to what was going on around him.

"Mama, time to wake up." Dogo shook his Mama awake. She yawned and smiled. She had gotten over a hard break-up a month ago.

"What's the agenda today?" Abbie asked my Mom.

"The same as every day, Abla." Mama responded. I sighed. The day before was like the day after. All dull.

"Mom, I want to do something fun today." I complained.

"Yeah. Something exciting." Chiku joined in.

"Like what?" Mom inquired. We thought carefully for a moment.

"Oh! Oh! I got it! We climb a tree!" Chiku yelled excitedly. I nodded and gave a pleading face to Mom, but I could tell she had already decided.

"Birds don't climb tree!" Auntie interjected.

"Heavens no!" Mom yelled wide eyed. Both I and Chiku gave a heavy groan.

"What about swimming a river?" I asked Mom.

"No. Birds don't swim." Mom said unquestionably.

"What about learning how to fly? We could fly our way to the river and if we fell off a tree we wouldn't get hurt." Chiku suggested.

"No. You need a couple of more weeks to grow and what not before you can fly." Mom told us. I groaned once more.

"But, I wanna fly now!" Chiku pouted. I decided to pout along.

"Chiku, you don't start a sentence with 'but'." Mom corrected her, meanwhile ignoring Sis' whole point.

"We still wanna fly." My pout grew.

"Zazu, you don't say 'wanna' you say want to." She corrected me, still ignoring our plea.

"How about we introduce them to sire?" Auntie Abla asked Mom. Mom shook her head.

"How could we?" Mom asked Auntie Ab.

"Good point." Auntie Abla nodded her head in agreement. Then, we heard thunder saw a lightning streak within 30ft within our tree. Dogo and Chiku cried and I tried to keep a straight face, but to this very day, I am still scared of thunder and lightning. Chiku clung onto Mom and Dogo onto Auntie Abla. I grabbed Mom's tail feathers and silently cried.

"It's okay, sugar. Let me get the medicine Rafiki's mom made for you." Mom then grabbed a coconut shell that had medicine powder, which made me fall asleep. "Open wide." She coaxed me to open my bill wide. I fell asleep pretty quickly, but I remember a sweaty body on top of me.

When I finally arose, it was noon. I yawned. The sun's rays shone through the leaves over the nest. I stared at the beautiful scenery for moment until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Spoke a soft voice. I looked up to see Mom.

"Yeah. What happened while I was asleep?" I asked Mom. She gave a short chuckle she before responded.

"The same as always. The storm goes on and on, and in the end…it's beautiful." She told me with a smile across her beak.

"Zuzu!" A scream was heard. We both jerked our heads to see Auntie with a worried expression on her face.

"Abla! What is it?" Mom asked her with a puzzled expression.

"Sauda! She's coming!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me forever to post another chapter! I'm am now working on 3 stories now and my grandfather ended up in the hospital more or less recently. Anyway this chapter is called "My True Mother". Please R and R. And forgive me!

* * *

Mom looked stunned for a moment, then to Auntie Abla, "Take Chiku, Zazu, and Dogo to the hiding spot, I will deal with her.

"You against her? Zuzu you shouldn't do t" Auntie Abla started, but Mom cut her off.

"I'll be all right. It's the children I'm worried about."

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked her.

"You're going to go to the hiding spot with Auntie Abla." She replied, dread in her eyes.

"Why?" I asked. _Every _4 month child asks why. **_Every._** No matter how curious they are they ask that question.

"Because…I don't think it's safe for you to stay here." She told me, looking me straight in my eye. I always got scared when she did that. Especially when she was mad. However, I could tell she wasn't mad; she was scared.

"Mom, do we _have _to?" Chiku asked Mom. Mom nodded.

"Come on kids, we better get start going." Auntie Abla picked up Chiku and Dogo. Dogo _never _whined. He _never _complained. He was the _perfect _child.

"Mom, I want to stay here." I complained. Then, the one of the most hurtful words hit my ears.

"Zazu… why can't you be more like Dogo or Chiku? You are just a stubborn and outright most obnoxious child I have ever met." Mom told me seriously. Tears rose in my eyes, but I had no time to reply.

"Zuzu? Zuzu where are you?" A Southern accent filled the air. Mom slightly panicked for a moment.

"Just a second!" Mom yelled back to the unknown bird. "Go on. I'll be fine alone." She whispered to Aunt Abla. She nodded. Then, she left with me following her. However, when she continued to walk on the tree, I hid behind a leaves so that way I could see Mom. It was later a decision I would regret. Seconds later a stranger flew in. She had red feathers, dark brown eyes, and a scar on her left eye. She looked vaguely familiar, but I could not put my wing on it.

"Hi! Where's my babies?" The stranger asked Mom. _"What's this about babies?"_ I thought in my head.

"Abla took them for a fly." Mom said shortly.

"I thought you said I could see one." The stranger told Mom.

"Sorry Sauda. I forgot." Mom lied to 'Sauda'. That angered me. Mom told me to _never_ lie. I completely forgot that I was supposed to stay hidden.

"Mom! You taught us not lie!" I yelled coming out of my hiding spot. Mom widen her eyes and Sauda happily smiled.

"Um… Sauda could I have a word with Zazu, privately?" Mom asked Sauda through gritted teeth.

"You never changed his name?! Oh of course you can! Can I talk to him after you're done?" Sauda asked with hope. Mom sighed, defeated.

"Sure." She said yanking me by my wing to another branch. There was a long silence before she spoke up. "Zazu, did I not tell you to go with Aunt Abla?" She asked me. I could tell that she was trying to not lose her temper.

"Yes." I nodded. Honesty is the best policy, unless you're about to get in trouble.

"Why did you disobey me?" She asked me, but I decided not to answer, I decided to ask her another question.

"Why did you lie?" I asked her, she looked completely stunned for a moment.

"Zazu, I want you to be safe. I…don't want you to get hurt. Sauda isn't the most reliable bird. Now answer _my_ question." Mom told me, obviously worried that I might find something. I thought for a moment. I had _no _reason why I disobeyed her.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt." I told Mom, hugging her leg. She sighed.

"Okay. I forgive you, but don't expect dessert tonight." She said, hugging me back. _"Great! Now I need to decide between being forgiven or dessert." _I thought.

"Can I not be forgiven and still have dessert?" I asked. Of course, I already knew the answer to that.

"No." Mom chuckled and hugged me tighter. "When you talk to Sauda, don't believe a single word." Mom told me, serious. _"Why not?"_ I thought.

"Okay Mom." I said, kissing her on the cheek. Mom giggled and squeezed me tighter. Then, she carried me back to the nest, where Sauda was still waiting.

"Oh! Hello! You guys took _forever!" _Sauda said, cheekily grinning, like some idiot.

"Sorry." Mom apologized, unsympathetic.

"Can I carry him?" Sauda asked, referring to me. Mom sighed and handed me over to her. Sauda's cheeky grin grew. She was about to start cooing, but realized Mom was still watching. "Ardon-pay." Sauda told Mom between gritted teeth. I didn't know Pig-Latin then, and so I couldn't translate it. Mom got the memo and left. There was a short silence, until I spoke up.

"Who are you?" I asked Sauda. I knew her name, but I mean I _who_ was she inside. She chuckled before responding.

"So you don't recognize me?" She asked me, smiling.

"You look a little familiar." I told her, playing with my feathers. She chuckled once more.

"I'm your Mommy." She blurted out and giggled. The world stopped spinning and I felt a little faint.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, shocked. 'Mom' came running.

"What's wrong?!" She yelled.

"I told him the truth, Zuzu." 'Mom' told 'Mom' the truth.

"What truth?" 'Mom' asked nervously.

"I'm his real mother." 'Mom' told 'Mom' casually.

"Is that true?" I asked 'Mom 1'. 'Mom 1' sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Yes Zazu. I'm not your real mother." She admitted, looking hurt.

"So…so…so you lied to me?" I asked, close to tears. I didn't mind if she lied to someone else, but to _me_. That hurt.

"I'm sorry Zazu! I just…I just…" She started, but I cut her off.

"Lied to me! I am… was your son. I thought you actually loved me! But no! You hate me! That's all you ever did! Lied and hated me! And guess what?! I hate you too!" I yelled. I was furious. To admit, I was acting a little childish, but I was really mad.

"I'm sorry Zazu! I really a" She started, but I was too mad to listen.

"No you're not! You don't love me!" I roared. Of course I was so furious that I just threw a fit. Mom smirked, realizing that I was hers. "I'm gonna run away with my _real_ Mom! I'm gonna show the world what a bad 'mom' you are!" I yelled really mad. Zuzu stood there stunned. I _never_ acted like _this_ before.


	9. Chapter 9

This is my final update on this chapter and here looks like Zuzu has a boyfriend, (or is he more) ;) Zazu is a _little _moody. Nothing to serious.

* * *

**Upset Feelings**

"Zazu, be careful. You might just end up getting grounded." Zuzu looked me straight in my eye.

"You can't ground me! I'm running away! With my Mom!" I yelled, acting idiotically. Mom smiled as she looked towards the sunset.

"Oh! Good heavens! It's almost night! I gotta get back to my nest! I have a date tonight and…" Mom said smiling down at me. "Prepare for my little baby's arrival tomorrow."

"I can't come with you tonight?" I asked frowning.

"No. Some legal stuff has to be done before you can move in with me. But don't cry. I'm gonna make sure that you live with me in the end." Mom reassured me in her Southern accent.

"Okay." I said, pouting and sulking.

"Good night, my prince." She said kissing my cheek. I immediately perked up. I never got this much respect before.

"I love you." I said kissing her cheek. She blushed and giggled. Little did I know that I would become a professional of making girls blush.

"Love you too." Mom giggled. She put me down and flew away. As soon as she disappeared, another hornbill arrived. Another heartbreaker. I was sure of it. As soon as he landed, it was pretty obvious he wasn't wanted. Zuzu crossed her wings and gave him a disapproving glare. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Ummm….." Was all he managed. He smiled innocently at Zuzu, his blue eyes sparkling in hope.

"You have no good reason." Zuzu concluded, very, very, very mad.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could just visit." He smiled timidly.

"I'm not in the mood." Zuzu said definitely. It was only then he noticed me. His face showed confused and fear.

"I thought Abla was taking" He started, but Zuzu cut him off.

"This one disobeyed, disrespected, and…" She started, but was close to tears. He walked over and wrapped his wings around her.

"It's okay. It's okay. Everything is going to be alright." He assured her, while she cried in his light blue chest.

"Oh Bwana! I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you!" She wailed, sobbing deeper into his chest. He rubbed her back and continued to encourage her until…

"If I'm gonna live with you for another day, I want to know who he is." I blurted out, pointing at 'Bwana'.

"Zazu…can't you see I'm upset! You're so inconsiderate sometimes!" She continued to sob.

"Zazu…Zazu…not a bad name." Bwana concluded. I could tell he was the type that looked on the bright side of life.

"You too Bwana! You don't love me!" Zuzu pushed Bwana away from her and cried in her wings.

"That's not true! I love you! I love you very much!" Bwana tried to hug Zuzu, but she pushed him away.

"Who are you?!" I yelled at him. He widened his eyes and took a step back.

"Zazu! That's it! You're grounded!" Zuzu yelled at me, tears pouring down her face.

"You can't ground me! You're not my mom!" I yelled at her, tears pouring down my face. I hate yelling.

"Zuzu." Bwana pulled Zuzu to look at him. She glared up at him. "I'm leaving. When you actually love me…come and get me then." Bwana told her, looking straight into her eye. All of the sudden, her reactions changed.

"Oh please Bwana! Don't leave me! I love you! I really do! Please don't leave me!" She sobbed on his feet, looking desperately into his eyes.

"No Zuzu. I'm through with you." He told her, his eyes piercing into her heart and cutting it into two or more pieces. Then, he flew away, leaving Zuzu on the ground heartbroken. Aunt Abla shortly walked in with Chiku and Dogo in her wings. As soon as she saw Zuzu on the ground she immediately let go of them and ran to her.

"Zuzu! Are you alright?!" Abla helped her friend to sit up and wrapped her wings around her as Zuzu blubbered everything that happened. Chiku gently rubbed Zuzu's back and Dogo patted her foot. I just stood there. Hard and uncompassionate. After Zuzu was done blubbering the story, everyone just stared wide eyed at me.

"You…did…all…of…that…?" Aunt Abla asked me, tears in her eyes. To admit, I was stupid enough to say yes.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because…she lied to me." I pointed at Zuzu. Aunt Abla got up and circled me. She used to do it with a smile and ask my nonsensical questions, but now…she just stared at me.

"Please go into your corner." She told me. She usually did this when it was my bedtime. I know what you are thinking. A nest is a circle, there are no corners, but we had our own areas, so that's what I did. I went to my area and sat down. Abla came and drew a line around me. Then, she went and sat down next to Zuzu. They continued to stare at me.

"Um…Zazu go to sleep." Abla told me.

"But I need a bedtime story!" I yelled, wanting attention.

"No bedtime story." Abla shook her head. "Now go to sleep."

"But I'm hungry!" I whined, close to throwing another fit.

"You'll be fine. Now go to sleep." She repeated.

"Fine." I grumbled, curling myself into a ball. "I love you Aunt Abla. I really do."

"That's grand." She mumbled, while cuddling Dogo in her wings. Now I wanted to be cuddled. I stepped outside my area and Aunt Abla gasped.

"No, no, no. Go back to your area." She told me, gently pushing me into my area.

"But I wanna be cuddled." I told her, in a soft tone.

"No." She shook her head.

"How can I go to sleep without a bedtime story or food or being cuddled?" I asked her, with a pleading look in my eyes.

"You could have gotten all those things, if…You weren't so disrespectful." She told me, rubbing my head. She rubbed it until I fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I wasn't in my nest. I was in a large Baobab Tree alone. Then, a bright colorful face popped out of nowhere and startled me.

"Ahhhhh! Who are you?!" I yelled falling backwards on my rump. Not an utt-bay a rump. The creature giggled and flipped over onto the branch I was sitting on.

"I'm Kamili." She told me, in between laughs.

"Whatever that means." I rolled my eyes. She must have had really good hearing to hear that remark.

"It means 'perfect'." She told me, rolling her eyes.

"No one is perfect." I told her, as if she didn't know. She nodded as if I had made a point.

"Ahhhh." She sighed, nodding her head up and down. "But! I'm close enough!" She said pointing a finger in the air. "_I've gone crazy. Cuckoo. Nuts. Delusional even. This baboon thinks she's basically perfect_." I thought. If I thought I was crazy, I was wrong. It got _worse. _

"You are alright. You haven't gone crazy. You are just mad." She told me calmly. _Oh no. She is right. I have gone mad. She reads minds. _

"You're…reading…my…mind?" I asked, unsure. She laughed. Then, the smile slowly faded.

"You want to know why you are here." She told me.

"How did you know that?" I asked, playing with my feet. She gently grabbed my wings and looked me in the eye.

"Kamili knows everything. You're here because… Zuzu was unhappy with you." She told me uneasily.

"I know she wasn't happy with me." I told her with that 'F.Y.I' look on my face. "I'm going to move in with my real Mom." I told her.

"Sauda doesn't love you." She told me shaking her head sadly.

"Yes she does." I stubbornly argued.

"Give me a reason why she loves you." She told me. I thought about it for a little while. I didn't have any proof whatsoever.

"Because I'm her son." I smiled, finally having something.

"Just because you're her son doesn't mean she has to love you." She argued back.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, my interest piqued. The fact I'm her son is a good enough reason. Or so I thought.

"What about your father, Zuberi?" She asked me. Dad never loved me. I knew that. He just used me to help control those br- I mean those children I don't like very much. Just a second. *Yes Dear. I know. Well they were. Okay. I understand. Okay. Love you too.*

Sorry my wife was looking my shoulder while I was writing the last sentence. She's-* Okay I won't tell them. You're going to take a nap? Good for you.* Never mind.

"Mom's different. She loves me." I told her, confident.

"Look into my eyes and tell me what you see." She told me, bringing her face closer to mine. I did as she had told me to do. The deeper I looked the more I saw a scene reoccurring.

_ A male hornbill stepped flew into Sauda's nest. He wasn't Dad. He had bright green feathers, with red eyes. He smiled as he hugged Sauda. "I thought Zazu was coming home?" He asked her, after breaking free from the hug. Sauda frowned, as if she didn't know what he was talking about. _

_"Oh. You mean that brat?" She asked frowning. He nodded. She groaned in exasperation. "I never planned for him to come here. I mean, imagine raising a kid that's not yours. I was going to use, but…No. I can't bring him here." _

_"What were you going to use him for?" _

_"To climb up the social ladder of the Pridelands of course!" She yelled at him. _

_"So you don't really love him?" _

_"No. I could never love that brat!" _

_"Why don't we have children that have no gene of that snobby Zuberi?" _

_"You're a genius." She said as she kissed him._

It slowly faded away as I tried to grasp the meaning of it. "You know what that means?" Kamili asked me, pulling her body away from mine.

"Did…that…actually…happen?" I asked, tears pouring down my face. She sadly nodded.

"Now Zazu. You must apologize to Zuzu." She told me, as if it was my destiny. Well…it was my destiny.

"I know. Deep down inside I love her, but...I said so many wrong things, that I just wanna die." I told her, feeling like I was about to explode at any moment. Then, out of nowhere, she whacked me with her stick!

"Ow! Gee, what was that for?!" I asked her, rubbing the sore area on my head.

"It doesn't matter! It's in the past!" She said laughing in her own crazy way.

"Yeah, but it still hurts." I moaned rubbing my head harder.

"Ahhh. Yes. The past may hurt, but the way I see it, is that you can run from it or learn from it." She once more tried to hit me with her stick, but this time I dodged.

"Ah! There! You see! So now what are you going to do?!" She asked me.

"First, I'm going to take your stick." I told her grabbing the stick with my beak. Because she wasn't expecting that, it was easy to grab. Then, I threw it aside.

"Wait! Not the stick!" She yelled.

"Second…I'm…going to apologize to Zuzu." I admitted defeat.

"I'm glad to hear that." She nodded, smiling. "I'll go get her, while you stay here and come up with an apology."

"Okay." I managed a smile. Time flew and Zuzu sat down right next to me. Kamili was nowhere to be seen and we just sat there. I expected her to yell and scold at me, and she probably expected me to blow up in fury. Finally, I sighed and got the courage to look up at her. As soon as I did, she glanced down at me. Then, the unexpected happened.

"Zazu! I love you! I really do! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not giving you a bedtime story, food, and not cuddling you! I'm sorry about Bwana! I'm sorry about Sauda! I'm sorry for being the worst mom you could get!" She apologized as she squeezed me. I felt her tears fall on my back and I had the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you! I'm sorry for yelling at Bwana! I'm sorry…for everything!" I began sobbing on her neck and back. Zuzu stood there, stunned.

"Zazu." Zuzu pulled me away from her neck. I looked up at her with my tear-stained eyes. "If you want to move back in with me, you have to forgive me first." She told me, dead serious.

"If you want me to move in with you, then you have to forgive me." I told her, just as serious.

"I forgive you baby!"

"I forgive you Mom!" Then, we continued to cry.

"I'm expecting company, and you're not the guests." Kamili interrupted. Mom let go and dabbed her eyes dry. I tried to dab my eyes, but I didn't have much feathers, so Mom dabbed my eyes for me.

When we got home, I immediately went to play with Chiku. However, she remembered my bad attitude the other day, and crawled away from me. Mom saw this and corrected Chiku's snotty- *Sorry hon. No more bad remarks. I thought you were taking a nap. Oh well* Chiku's bad attitude. My wife just woke up from her nap and once more, was looking over my shoulder. "I forgave him, Chiku. Now you must do the same." Mom told her. Chiku looked uncertainly at me. Mom whispered something in her ear, and Chiku smiled. Then, out of nowhere, she tackled me.

It was then I realized, that my family was back together.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Learning How to Fly_**

Weeks eventually turned into months, and before I knew it, I was 6 months old. As was Chiku, however, Dogo was only 4 months old. Mom had mated with Bwana and now was nest-ridden. She was due to lay at any moment and Chiku was glad she wouldn't be the youngest. I remember one day, while Bwana was getting food and Abla was looking for another mate, Mom was home, fixing up the nest. Chiku was playing with Dogo, while I did nothing in particular. Chiku looked up at Mom lovingly, as she asked a good question.

"Mom. I have a…hypom…um…thypo…um…hippo…something question. What if Dad and Auntie Abla were gone and you started to lay the eggs?" Chiku asked. Dogo and I looked up at Mom. Chiku had a good point. Lately, Mom had been having slight contractions lately, but nothing too serious.

"Well dear, you mean a hypothetical question and Bwana would never go too far from the nest. If I started screaming he would hear it." Mom told her confidently, as she patted her stomach, which had grown by far. Bwana then flew in with mud and dirt on feathers. He laid at Mom's feet, panting. He looked like he had been in a mud fight, which all of sudden, I had an urge to throw some mud at Dogo for calling me 'Banana Beak.'

"Oh! Darling! What happened?! Are you alright?!" Mom asked lifting Bwana up to check every nook and cranny of him, as mothers often did.

"Dear, I'm fine. I just need to take a nice bird bath, that's all." Bwana grabbed Mom's wings to prevent her from further investigation.

"Away…from the nest?" Mom asked uncertain. Usually, Mom would just preen Bwana's feathers and he always stayed close to the tree.

"For a short time…I hope…" He looked uneasily at the ground. I hoped so too. To admit I was young and didn't know how fly and didn't know what to do during emergencies.

"What do you mean you hope?" Mom asked Bwana, tears forming in her eyes. To admit, lately she was really needy on Bwana. She _needed_ him for _everything._

"I can't make any promises, but I promise I won't dawdle." Bwana hugged Mom and kissed her. Then, he flew away.

"I suppose I'll be fine…" Mom sighed as she continued her nest work. She worked on it for about 20 minutes, while Chiku, Dogo, and I played together. Then, Mom started grunting in pain. Chiku and I looked at each other, then at her with very concerned faces. Mom saw these and feigned a smile.

"I'm alright. Just slight contractions that's all." She told us through gritted teeth. One thing was obvious; these were the strongest contractions, she have had yet.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Chiku asked. All of the sudden, it was made obvious, Mom was not alright. She forced herself to lie down and was breathing really hard. Tears and sweat emerged, obviously, something was wrong. Chiku and I looked at each other and ran to Mom. Chiku got her into position, while I made sure Mom was comfortable.

"Chiku…" Mom growled at Chiku, probably to prevent herself from yelling.

"Yeah, Mom?

"Get Abla. She's in this tree…somewhere…"

"Yes Mom." With that Chiku ran off, leaving me and Dogo to tend Mom. Oh wait I forgot. Dogo was as helpful as someone doing CPR on a dead person. So basically, it was just me. I panicked for a moment, before regaining my senses.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Mom just breathe. That's all you need to do is breathe." I told while massaging her wing. Mom breathed through gritted teeth. Like _that_ was supposed to help her.

"No Mom. Like this." I started to take deep breathes to show her. She did the same thing and finally calmed down. A little. She closed her and took deep breathes for about five minutes. After that, her eyes flickered open.

"Zazu. I'm done breathing I have to lay the eggs." Mom told me. My eyes widen. _Oh great. Now what do I do? _ But, thanks to the great kings of the past, Bwana flew in. He took one step and froze at the sight of my Mom.

"Bwana, get Kamili." Mom commanded him through gritted teeth. Bwana flew away as fast as he could. Then, Abla flew in with Chiku in her beak. She put Chiku down and immediately, started to help Mom, while Chiku, Dogo, and I stood back and just squeezed each other. Finally, Abla stepped back to reveal _six_ eggs and my exhausted mother, who was making sure each egg was okay.

"You okay Mom?" I asked after a long silence. Mom looked at me and smiled. She nodded and pulled me closer to her and the eggs. She fanned out her wings to prevent anyone else from seeing us and her eggs.

"You're a big brother Zazu." She smiled, as she nuzzled me with her beak.

"I know."

"Aren't you excited?"

"I'm nervous. If all these eggs hatch then, we'll have to build another nest just for me, while the rest of the family stays here."

"Zazu. I would _never_ let that happen. If we built another nest then, you won't be alone. I can promise you that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Zuzu. Bwana and Kamili are here." Aunt Abla tapped Mom's back. Mom smiled as she turned around and hugged Bwana. Bwana immediately smiled and hugged her back. As soon as he saw the eggs he smiled and gently nuzzled each and every one. Meanwhile, Kamili checked Mom to make sure she was alright. After ten minutes or so, Kamili left, leaving are now big family alone.

"Zuzu. We have a family of our own." Bwana smiled as he just stared at the eggs. Mom frowned.

"You don't consider Zazu, Abla, Dogo, or Chiku family?"

"No. They are family, but we have our new children, our own."

"I suppose."

"Bwana, I got permission from Kamili to start work tomorrow."

"Oh grand. You can start- What?! Yikes! Don't you think you could- you know; rest?!"

"Nope. I don't want to rest." Mom smirked as she lifted her wings, preparing to fly.

"Where are you going?" Bwana asked. Mom sighed in exasperation.

"Just a practice flight that's all."

"Fine." Bwana grumbled as he sat on the eggs. Mom flew in circles, she was laughing like a little child.

"Oh Bwana! This fells divine! It's been forever since I've flown."

"2 months is not forever."

"Oh well. I'm off to get some special food." She later returned with some nice, crunchy beetles.

Later on that night, the nest was really cramped. I was squashed between Chiku and Dogo. Dogo drooled on top of my wing and Chiku kicked. I didn't get much sleep at all. I tossed and turned all night. Then, it must have been about 3:00 am, when I was facing Chiku she kicked me hard and good. You know where she kicked me. It hurt so bad that I cried. Mom woke up and looked at me.

"What's wrong, Zazu?" She asked me as she picked me up and cradled me.

"Chiku kicked me really hard. And Dogo was drooling all over me. And…" I started to complain, but Mom hushed me.

"It's okay. I have to go to work soon, but I wouldn't mind cradling you until you fell asleep." I willingly fell asleep as I began drooling all over her. As soon as sunrise began to rise, Mom left me and left for work.

One month later, my little siblings hatched. I wasn't allowed to stay in the nest during the hatching, but I returned that afternoon to see my baby sisters and brothers. We now had to nests, and I stayed in the original nest.

"Hi guys. This is our youngest, Busu. Do you know what that means, Chiku?" Mom introduced us to the youngest. Chiku thought for a moment.

"Doesn't it mean 'kiss'?"

"Very good Chiku."

"Why did you name her that?" I asked. Mom chuckled as she bought Busu closer to us. Amazingly for a newborn she was beautiful and amazingly cute. She had Bwana's light blue feathers, Mom's hazel eyes, and her wing and tail tips were golden. Busu smiled as she kissed me, Chiku, Dogo, and Abla on the cheek. I wiped my cheek off with my wing as I made a disgusted face.

"This is the second youngest, Sabah." Mom introduced us to her. She had a dreamy look over all with purple feathers, hazel eyes, and a neon bill. She had long, camel eyelashes. The rest of my siblings were Ndege, Tenagne, Umi, and Auni. Auni was the eldest. That night I slept with Dogo, Bwana, Umi, and Auni. The boys slept in one nest, while the girls slept in the other nest.

The next day, which Mom had off, was especially important, because Mom had decided to teach us how to fly.

"Now who wants to go first?" Mom asked us. We had moved to the outer edge of the tree, about five feet away from the nest.

"Oh! I do! I do! Pick me!" Chiku waved her wing in the air excitedly. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Dogo was just watching in the distance.

"Well let's see…I have one who wants to go and the other one is acting like a teenager…I'll think Chiku will go first." Mom smirked.

"Mom I _am_ a teenager." I replied, once more rolling my eyes.

"No Zazu. You are a tween, not a teenager." Mom replied.

"Same thing."

"Come here Chiku, let's start, shall we?" Mom changed the subject.

"I'm going to fly!" Chiku squealed with excitement.

"Mom, how come we have to do this so early?" I moaned rubbing my eyes.

"Because I have other kids, who I have to take care, and they're not awake. That's why. So Chiku, first you just want to flap your wings. Don't even worry about lift off, just flap your wings." Mom instructed Chiku, as I just sunbathed in the early sunrise. I was really bored, and dozed off into a peaceful slumber. Until…"Zazu." I looked up to see my Mom staring down at me. I yawned as I stretched.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Your turn."

"My turn to do what?" I asked. I completely forgot about learning how to fly.

"Your turn to learn to fly." She replied, helping me to my feet.

"Oh yeah. So what do I do?" I asked. Sometimes a good nap can just make you feel better, don't you agree? I knew you would.

"You flap your wings, and just do that for now." Mom replied, lightly flapping her wings as a demonstration.

"Like this?" I asked, imitating her the best I could. Mom smiled as she nodded. After a while, my wings got tired.

"Mom, my wings are tired." I looked at her pleadingly. She lovingly smiled as she nodded.

"You can take a break. The children will soon wake up, and we will resume, when they take their nap."

"Yes Mom."

"Good. Now go have some fun."

"Doing what?"

"Playing with your baby sisters and brothers."

"Do I have to?"

"It sure would make it easier on everyone else, now wouldn't it?"

"Okay Mom." I knew Mom had won the argument. I walked towards my nest and 'played' with my little siblings.

Later that afternoon, we resumed learning how to fly. However, Mom chose me to go first.

"Now Zazu, I want you to walk down to the very end of the tree branch, and flutter, this time, however, I want you to focus on getting lift off." Mom instructed me.

"You want me to lift off? Mom you're so funny, did I ever tell you that?" I laughed nervously. My laughter slowly died down when I saw Mom shaking her and smirking.

"Oh. Um…Okay." I gave a nervous laugh.

"Go on." Mom ordered me to do. I gulped as I nervously chuckled and walked down to the tip of the branch. I fluttered and thought I was flying…until I looked down. I was still on the tree branch. Chiku and Dogo laughed as I groaned.

"That's okay dear, your Uncle Awrang had the exact same problem, and he is now an even better flyer then me." Mom encouraged me, but I was too upset to listen.

"But I'll never be like him. I'll have to walk on the ground like...a lion." I replied, putting extra attention on the word 'lion'. Me and my siblings have never seen a lion before, but Mom worked with lions. She said they had big, sharp teeth, long claws, and *gulp* furry bodies! Okay, I've calmed down, but still. Mom just laughed, but Chiku and Dogo stopped laughing, as their eyes widen.

"Or maybe I'll be exiled and have to live with…the hyenas." I told them. Mom just kept laughing, but Chiku and Dogo gasped at such a thought.

"No dear. You won't be exiled, but you might end up living with the ostriches." Mom replied laughing.

"What's so good about living with the ostriches Mom?" I asked. I know they had long legs, couldn't fly, and ran fast.

"Well, the females there have some pretty nice legs." Mom purred, pinching my cheek.

"Mom!" I yelled inching away…until I fell of the branch. Mom stopped laughing as she ran over. Now my life was in danger. I tried to fly, I knew I couldn't give up. I tried flying with all my might. Mom saw this and didn't know what to do. Should she help me or should she wait to see if I could make it? About after 15 minutes, I finally landed on the branch, exhausted.

"Oh are you alright?!" Mom asked me, checking my every body part. For once, I didn't mind.

"Mom, I want to take a nap." I panted, pointing toward the nest. Mom nodded as she helped into the nest. She kissed my forehead.

"Zazu. I'm very impressed on how well you did." Was the last thing she said to me before I fell asleep.

In the weeks following, Mom taught more about flying, however, when I was 8 months old, I still wasn't very good at it.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this chapter took me a little longer than usual! I am currently working on 4 stories all which include the Lion King. Anyway, the ending to this chapter is a little sad...Zazu isn't hurt when Taka bites him, though...

* * *

The King

The way I met the king was in a rather odd way…You see I was flying, well practicing at least, and I had gotten a good 6 feet away from the nest, 1 foot away from the tip of the branch. Just in case you're wondering, I live in an Acacia Tree, about 10 miles away from Pride Rock. Anyway, back to my story. So I was flying, when all of the sudden, a strong gust of wind broke my flight pattern, and I collided towards the ground. I landed with a good, _thump!_ _I'm dead. I'm dead, dead, dead, and even deader._ I thought. I opened my eyes and was face to face with what Mom had described perfectly as a lion. He had a red, thick mane, golden fur, neon green eyes, and a reddish- pinkish nose. We both screamed at the exact same time, as Mom flew down to investigate.

"Zazu! What on earth are you doing here?!" Mom yelled as she yanked me off the creature.

"That's your son?" The creature asked, looking down at Mom. Mom bowed and nodded.

"Yes Sire." Mom replied. "Zazu, this is King Ahadi." Mom introduced me to the King as he nodded down at me. I smiled and gave a slight bow. Then, a lioness ran up next to Ahadi. She had brown fur, red eyes, and a slight female like tuft that was black.

"Something wrong Dear?" She asked Ahadi. I presumed that they were mates.

"No. I just crashed into Zazu, Zuzu's son."

"Excuse me Sire, but I do believe that I crashed into you." I apologized, with a matching smile.

"Zuzu, I know Zazu isn't your real son, but if I didn't know, I would say he was a replicate of you." The King chuckled as Mom smiled at the compliment. I heard some rustling behind me in the grass, I turned around and didn't see anything. I decided not to bring it up since no one else seemed to care. Then, out of nowhere, a weak roar filled the air as someone knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Taka!" Queen Uru scolded at the creature. I looked up to see a lion cub with brown fur, green eyes, and a black nose. His claws dug into my wings as I screamed, um…like…like… a girl. As embarrassing as it was, my scream was high pitched.

"Dude! Shut up!" 'Taka' got off of me and I immediately fluttered to my Mom and cried under her wings.

"Taka! You should learn your manners!" Uru once more scolded at Taka, making me think that Taka was Uru's son and a prince. A very spoiled prince, that is.

"Sorry Mum. But, I know Zuzu has other children, and I mean, I caught this one…Can I eat him?" He asked. As soon as my Mom heard those words, she snarled, and used her wings to protect me like a fort. I cried even louder, I mean, I was too young to die, and King Ahadi growled.

"No Taka and that's final." King Ahadi shook his head. Taka groaned and rolled his eyes.

"But Mufasa gets to keep any prey he catches."

"That's because they're not friends or family of the Royal Family."

"They're family?" Taka pointed at us and made a face. Mom still was protecting me, and probably would continue until Taka left. By now, I was just whimpering, but I knew I would have nightmares of being eaten that night.

"Yes Taka." Uru nodded. Then, another young lion cub prodded up to the Queen and King. He had golden fur, a red mane growing, and a pink nose. He looked up at the Queen and beamed.

"Mom. You know how you said I could meet Zuzu's son, well can I meet him today… I mean isn't he going to be my advisor?" The cub asked the Queen as she smiled down at him. The cub was probably Taka's older brother, and was going to be the next king.

"You have to ask Zuzu." She told him, nudging him closer towards us. He smiled at my Mom.

"Zuzu, may I meet your son Zazu?" He asked, very politely. Mom looked at me, then at Taka.

"Zazu, would you like to meet Mufasa?" She asked, looking lovingly down at me.

"Will he eat me?" I asked quietly. My first impressions of lions, so far, were really bad.

"No. I'm sure you and Mufasa will become the best of friends." Mom chuckled reassuring me. I thought for a moment. Mother knows best. I would trust my Mother with my life.

"Okay." I smiled up at my Mom. Mom wiped away my tears.

"Good. Mufasa, Zazu's ready to meet you." Mom reveled me. Almost immediately, I felt exposed to Taka's claws.

"Hello Zazu. I'm Mufasa. You're going to be my advisor, forever." Mufasa introduced himself. He smiled charmingly, showing no fear whatsoever.

"Hi Mufasa. I'm Zazu…Oh wait. You already know my name…Uh…oops…" I nervously chuckled. Mom did a wing palm, and Taka bursted out laughing, hence hurting my feelings.

"What…was…that?!" He asked, barely making sense, because he was laughing so hard. I blushed, as Mufasa, Uru, Ahadi, and my Mom just glared at him.

"Taka! Knock it off!" Mufasa yelled at his younger brother.

"Mufasa. You have no right to yell at your younger brother." Ahadi reprimanded Mufasa.

"Sorry Dad. It's just that Taka hurt Zazu's feelings." Mufasa stood up in my defense. Taka didn't hurt my feelings. He crushed them. Destroyed them. And outright killed them. Tears poured down my face. Taka brushed by me, probably knowing he was not needed. I felt his fur brush against my feathers.

"Cry baby." He whispered, making sure no one else could hear that remark.

"I'm not a cry baby! I'm not stupid! I'm not edible! And most of all, I won't ever return to see you or any other of the lions!" I yelled biting his tail. He yowled in pain, as he tried to turn around to bite me. On the sad note, I was bit in the rump and my Mom, Uru, Ahadi, and Mufasa had to separate us.

"Sire..." Mom started to apologize as she held me by my shoulders, preventing me from biting Taka. I was glaring and growling at Taka. I furious at Taka.

"Zuzu. Go home. Don't come to work for the next three days or so." King Ahadi instructed her. Mom forced herself not to cry and flew up to the tree. I had stopped growling and glaring. The lions just stared at me.

"Zazu. Go home. Chiku can take your place as majordomo when she grows up." King Ahadi semi-growled. Tears rose in my eyes.

"Sire…I'm sorry. Um…I can be majordomo. I really can. I really am sorry. Surely you would forgive me, right?" I asked King Ahadi with a pleading eyes. Mom flew down and gently whispered in my ear.

"Zazu. It's best to go home now."

"But, Mom I really can be majordomo. I have been training for the job my whole life. Please, Mom? Please?" I begged Mom. A tear streamed down my face. Mom shook her head. I sighed sadly, took one last glance at the lions, and flew off.

That was the day I met the King. I would've changed if I could. But, it's in the past now. Right?


End file.
